


Two Weeks

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor.”</p><p>She says his name like a prayer, like it’s her anchor to the world and maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

_Dear Diary,_

_Two more weeks until the big day!_

_We took a walk after lunch in the park and there was a man there. He kept looking at us, but the Doctor didn’t know him._

_Perhaps he’d met ~~the other Doctor~~ the one who left._

([Based on this image](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ldtgrklqPR1qata1r.jpg))

-

Of all the places in the world - the _universe_ \- that he could run into her, this is when she chooses to appear and he can’t believe it. Oh, yes, the ground beneath him is solid as a rock and his two beating hearts are keeping him alive; but how can she be there, right in front of him, with a smile on her face and the eyes of someone deeply in love?

 _With him_.

He looks up slightly to meet the face of past sacrifices and life’s and receives a curt nod of acknowledgment and “We’re happy. Stay away.”

_And he will. He will stay away._

Because he thinks if anyone deserves to be happy and live out her forever, it’s Rose Tyler.

Still, he can’t help but notice that she’s gotten even more beautiful, especially with the slight bump that her stomach has become.

_Oh, he wishes her well._

-

“Doctor.”

She says his name like a prayer, like it’s her anchor to the world and maybe it is. He momentarily forgets himself as he surrounded by memories of her voice shouting that very same word over and over, panting relentless and asking him to never let go, to never stop.

_He hopes he won’t ever have to._

“Hmm?”

He tilts his head and sees her looking off into the distance, directly where his eyes were set moments before. _Oh, she sees him._

She points with her finger at the man with battered clothing, as though he hasn’t already spotted him out before this moment. “That man over there keeps on looking over here at us. He’s trying to hide it, but I can still tell. Do you know him or…?”

Now he realizes that he must make a choice between what is easy and what is right. Before the entire universe was on his shoulders and he couldn’t mix personal and important, but now? _He has that freedom._

And so he chooses.

“No, I’ve never met him in my life.” He thinks it’s not a lie because he really hasn’t.

Her eyes look jaded for a moment, as though contemplating something, but only a few seconds pass before she smiles and scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms around the contours of his neck and the small of his back. She lays her head against his shoulder and whispers, “Maybe he’s seen _him_ before then… You know how he gets around…”

“Yeah, maybe.” He turns his body towards her, his long legs lightly rubbing against her folded ones. “But enough about him. How’s about we make a run to Iceland real quick? That’s the planet, not the country, by the way. Loads better, really!”

They soon fall into their constant way of talking with her endearing laughter and his sarcasm and wit. He tells her about all of the Ice sculptures that they make there and the fact that if she’s lucky and a good girl he might design one for her in the shape of a star.

The man, the invisible man now, takes one last look at the girl that is now a woman and departs to save the world once more.

-

“I do.”

“I do.”

_He hopes he will be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr (killthefez) on December 22nd, 2010.


End file.
